


Night Walks

by risenfrommyimagination



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, One Shot, Partnership, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfrommyimagination/pseuds/risenfrommyimagination
Summary: As an actor, Tom is often abroad. But now he is back and the jetlag hits him.And what is better than a night walk?





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much to say, just enjoy.  
This is for you Kira, thank you for inspiring me and sticking with me.

The mellow moonlight throws soft and blurry shadows of the trees in front of the window on the floor and you can hear the mellow rushing of the wind going through the treetops. Slowly and utterly careful, you close our door, to not wake him up. One wooden plank is creaking under your step and stop and hold your breath, your eyes wandering to the guy sleeping in the bed. 

Your bed. The guy aka Tom, your boyfriend.  
Or idiot, as you call him from time to time.

He seems to be asleep still and you take another step closer to the bed. You don’t want to wake him up, not because you don’t like him being awake. It’s rather the thing that he basically just came home from filming abroad for a month and the jetlag knocked him out quite heavily. You don’t think you haven’t seen a human being able to sleep so often and so long and after that still tired until Tom came home two days ago. 

You’ve been together for almost four years and you’ve got to know him in many various states. Tired, sick, sick but full of energy, happy, an emotional mess, sad and also extremely horny. And those are just a few examples. But you’ve never seen him like this. So wrecked and sleep-deprived, the dark circles larger than his eyes and also so thin. 

You knew his new body shape was for the movie he was currently shooting, better said did shoot during the last month and you went with him through the process of getting this shape, but it just made him look so different. Not that you didn’t like or find him less attractive just because of him being less thick and buffy, it just was different. Although you facetimed during his time away and you got many pictures from him on set or in bed or other situations, seeing him after a month did kind of shock you. 

He needed his rest and his time off, that’s why you didn’t want to wake him up. And he looked so calm right now, snuggled into his pillow, the bedsheet wrapped so weirdly around his body, that it didn’t even cover him completely in any way.

Your side of the bed cooled down in the time you went to the bathroom, the grey bedsheet is soft and fluffy, but not as warm as it was when you left it. Slowly, paying attention to every millimetre, you slip under the sheet, pulling it over your body and shifting a little bit to the left, so that you could sneak a look at Tom.

His face is turned to you but halfway buried in one of our many soft pillows, which - when you first moved in here - he wrinkled his nose about, but now he couldn’t live without them. Some strands of his chestnut brown hair did fall on his face and you hold back the urge to brush them back, feeling the softness of his hair under your fingertips. And although you’ve been together for this long time, your stomach still turns into small, fluttering butterflies when you look at him, making you feel like a teenager again, gushing over their crush. 

But to be fair: he is still a big crush. But a crush that was entirely yours. Like boyfriend-yours.

A smile curls at your lips and you snuggle deeper into the sheets, trying to warm your body up again. If Tom would be awake or wouldn’t need sleep so urgently, you would cuddle up to him, running your fingers over his warm body, sliding them under his washed-out grey shirt he was sometimes wearing while sleeping, like right now. 

You turn around, again very cautiously, pulling another smaller pillow to you, to cuddle with it. Tom is mumbling something behind you, you feel him shifting a little bit and hold still for a second. Did you wake him up? But there isn’t any further mumbling or shifting, just the rushing of the wind outside. 

A little bit relieved, you close your eyes and your body slowly starts to relax and tiredness is slowly taking it over. My mind is drifting away, mixing up reality and clouds of your daydream, but again, Tom is shifting around next to you, causing the tiredness pulling back. 

Warm fingertips suddenly ghost over the curve of your hip and you feel a touch of breath brushing over your neck, causing the hairs on your body to raise lightly. A soft, familiar pair of lips timidly presses down on the crook of your neck and the fingers on your waist wander further a little bit, meeting the pillow you are still cuddling.

“Are you cuddling with someone else?” Tom’s voice is really quiet and soft and almost sounding a little bit jealous.   
“Didn’t want to wake you up.”  
“No excuse to cuddle with a pillow.” His arm wraps around your waist firmer, pulling you closer to him. “Also heard you getting up.”  
You bite your lip. Fuck. Seems like you haven’t been as quiet as you thought you’d be. “Sorry, I didn’t want to.”  
“I was awake.” He plants feather-light kisses on your neck, causing warm, almost rousing shivers to run down your spine, warming up your body. “Can’t sleep.”

You turn around to him, our bodies immediately finding together, your hands grasping over his chest, wandering up to his neck. “Jetlag?”  
Tom nods. “This and just…” His gaze falls on your face and you feel his fingers stop drawing small patterns on your back “I-I…feel a little guilty for being back home, but not being able to spend time with you.” 

“You are.” Your fingertips fondly caress his neck. “You’re mostly asleep, but you are.”  
Tom smiles, but it’s a very faded smile. “I missed you so much and now you can’t even go for just a walk with you or in the cinema, because I am so tired.”  
“We’ll get through this.” You brush some of his waves out of his face, fondling with your fingers through his hair. His smile grows a little bit broader and he shifts to you, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. “I know…” The kiss leaves a tingling spot on your skin.  
“What about a walk right now?”  
You furrow your eyebrows. “Right now?”

Tom nods. “If you want, like I know you are free tomorrow, but if you don’t want…”  
You feel this almost exuberant, over-excited energy bubbling up in your body. “Yes.”  
Tom’s burst of words stops. “What.”

It feels weird to put on clothes in the middle of the night. You don't even know how late it is, you just feel this bubbling exciting, which makes you smile so bad.   
Tom catches your smile while pulling up his grey sweatpants. "What?"  
"I just feel you know...like on Christmas morning. Or the excitement before a big trip...I don't know." you shrug, somehow feeling a little bit stupid. "Sounds stupid."

"No." Tom shakes his head, stepping closer. "It's not.' His fingers start playing with the strings of your dark blue hoodie.  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Absolutely." A smirk on his lips and he kisses you softly. "Ready?"  
You nod. “Should we take Tessa with us?”  
“No.” Tom takes your hand. “Just the two of us.”  
“If she finds out, she’ll be really mad at both of us.”  
“Then we have to be really quiet sneaking out.” Tom chuckles. “Like back when you were a teenager and you sneaked out of your parent’s house.”

You look at him, eyebrows raised. “Speak for yourself.”  
“Hmmm.” My boyfriend chuckles again. “Sure darling.”

The night air feels crisp, almost a little bit sharp and so cold, turning your breaths into a subtle mist, wafting up in the pitch-dark sky. “Uh.” Tom pulls the end of his sleeves over his hands, rubbing them together. “It’s colder than I thought.”  
“Do you want to go back or…”  
“No.” His left-hand grasps yours, fondly intertwining your hands. “Let’s go.”

You start walking down the road, away from your home, your steps being the only noise in this street. There is no one awake, not even birds or some stray cats. 

“Where do you want to go?” Your shoulders bump against each other while walking and you just want to lean into him, snuggling your head in the crook of his neck.   
“I don’t know, like…I didn’t really think about this.” Tom looks at you. “I just want some time with you.” The last words are almost whispered and if it wouldn’t be so dark outside, you’d without a doubt say he was blushing a little bit. “We can just…walk…”  
“Yeah, this is the overall idea of a walk.” You can’t help myself mocking him a little bit – also a thing you missed whilst him being away – and he bumps his elbow against your arm, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you for clarifying this, I almost forgot.”  
“That’s what I am here for.”

Tom’s chuckle echoes through the night, as the street leads us past a closed dancing studio. Your hands are still intertwined, our shoulders now touching the whole time and you just want more of this touch, his arm around your waist. But clumsy as you both are, it would not take a minute before one of you stumbles over the other's feet, knocking both of you down on the ground.

All of the houses we are passing a dark. Really, there is no one awake besides you. On the one hand, this is like a weird thought, because usually, you have so many people around you when you’re outside. You are never really alone. And being outside now, with just Tom next to you, you could do anything and no one would notice at first. Like you could jump from the next bridge, dancing on the street, kissing. But it’s also scary because things can happen that no one would find out. Like murder. 

You shake your head, lightly laughing about yourself and you catch a slightly confused look by Tom.  
“Sorry…I just thought about murder.” As immediate as those words leave your mouth, he arches his eyebrows. “Murder?”  
“Yeah no, I mean…” Your left hand is wildly gesturing in the air. “I mean there’s no one out here, murders would love this atmosphere.” None of your words make sense. Or do anything for your explanation. “Sorry, my mind.”

Tom stares at you, probably overthinking our whole relationship in ten seconds. “I love your mind.”  
“Na you don’t.”  
“As I said, I love it.” He pecks a small kiss on your cheek and now you are the one rolling eyes, although his lips on your cheek are bursting your heart once again. For a few seconds, his lips stay pressed against your skin, as you’re walking slowly down the road and you can’t help yourself but smiling. 

_“It’s so good to have you back”_, words on your tongue, but you hesitate saying them. It makes you feel so clingy and needy, although your lives have been so unsynchronized in the last months and he would probably understand it. And it’s not like you’ve just spent the last days cuddling up with each other. 

“Remember this pub?” Tom pulls you out of your thoughts and you’re looking up. Somehow – you didn’t even notice – Tom stopped in front of a currently closed pub. You frown.   
“Is this the pub where Haz fell over the table?”  
Your boyfriend laughs. “Yes, where we were absolutely wasted.”  
“Haz and you, yes. I wasn’t.” Immediately you get shot a look by Tom and he laughs.   
“Aaah for sure honey.”  
You laugh. “I didn’t fall over the table.”  
“Yeah, instead you fell asleep on the bench,” Tom smirks mischievously. “I still have those photos on my phone.”

“The couch there was really comfortable. And I was tired.” A cold, uncomfortable breeze brushes over your neck and you let go of his hand for a second, pulling the hood of your sweatshirt over your head. “Eh.” Tom pouts, grabbing your hand right away, pulling you back to him. “No.”

Just this simple gesture makes your heart swooning faster and you lean to him, planting a soft kiss right under his left ear, catching a hint of his aftershave. Cheesy to say it, but he smells like home. His aftershave, the smell of freshly brewed tea in the morning, freshly mowed lawn and wet dog. A weird mixture maybe, but it all reminds you of home. And him. As you are about to pull back, Tom’s right-hand grasp around your waist, stopping you from backing away. 

“I like that hoodie.” He plucks the hood a little bit, his thumb brushing over your cheek for a moment, leaving a tingling trail. “Is this mine?”  
“Past: was”, you correct him and he frowns. “I don’t remember giving it to you.”  
“Technically you didn’t officially.” Slowly, you let your left hand wander over his shoulder, down on his chest. “But you gave it to you after our…fourth date? And you never claimed it back.”  
“And you never thought about giving it back?”

You bite your lip. “No?” Maybe you feel a little guilty. It’s a really nice hoodie. “I mean if you want it back, it’s really comfy and you wouldn’t…”  
“No.” Tom interrupts you, shaking his head so much that a few of his hair strands come to lose, falling in his forehead. “Sure? Because this makes it official.”  
“Keep it.” The soft smile curling at his lips makes your already swooning heart beat even faster. “You look cute in it.” His hand grasps firmer around your waist, pulling you a little closer. “And I love you in my clothes.”

“I’d say so too about you, but last time you tried on one of my clothes, you ripped it.”  
“My biceps game was too strong.” Tom shrugs and you chuckle at the memory of him trying to fit in one of your crop tops, barely able to get into it. “But now…”  
“Eh.” Now you are the one pulling him a little closer, your hand resting on his waist. “Don’t.”  
Tom sighs, leaning his forehead against yours. “I just…I am still not comfortable with it.”  
“I know.” Your fingers wander up his chest, his soft neck, gently pushing up his chin so that your eyes meet. “Doesn’t change anything for me.” 

A soft, but sad smile on his face and you can feel your heart aching a little bit. It hurts to see him this insecure. And you wish you could say something that makes the whole thing better, but you couldn’t. You tried for months. 

“Love, he.” Tom nudges his nose against yours. “I know you love me.” His fingers start playing with the hem of your hoodie, pulling you close to him. “I just have to change my diet after we are done and I’ll be back.”   
“So, lots of pizza?”   
“Oh yes.” He grins. “And you can admire my arms again.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Oh, you do.” A soft kiss on your lips. “You love them.”  
“I…don't…” Another kiss. “Darling…”  
“I love them, yes.”  
Tom chuckles into the kiss. “See.”

You aren’t even able to answer, because his lips are sealing yours, turning your stomach into a chaos of rumbling butterflies. Funny how he still turned your body into a complete mess. Weak knees, flushed cheeks, racing pulse.

“Back to cute.” He pulls back just a little. “You also look cute on those photos I made when you fell asleep back in there.” The cheeky grin on his lips tells you that they are definitely not as cute as he claims them to be. “Careful Holland, I still have this video from you trying to recreate your dancing scene from Singing in the Rain.” 

“Oh. This was the same night?” His forehead scrunches, as he tries to remember, then his lips curl into a smile. “Oh, it was, yes.”   
“You remember?” You frown. You bet he wouldn’t, looking back at the amount of shots Haz and he did drink that night. Tom nods slowly, looking to the right. “Isn’t this the lantern I tried to swing around?”

You follow his gaze, looking at a black street lantern, maybe six or seven feet away from us. “Yeah, probably.”

“Ok, so I am not drunk…” He takes a step back, his right hand still holding yours. “Maybe…”   
You look at him. “Give it another shot?”  
“Maybe.” A soft smirk on his face. “Do you mind if…”  
“Absolutely not.” You love to watch him dancing. The way he could move his body is sometimes even more attractive than his defined body or a glimpse of his trained abdomen peeking out under his shirt.

“Ok then…” Tom places himself a few feet away from the lantern, looking up to it. “I…”  
“You need some music? I could…” You are about to grab my phone from my pocket, but then remember you left it on your nightstand. “Oh, I can’t.”   
“No, it’s fine...I…” He licks his lips, his fingers running through his hair nervously. “Ok…”

You can see him doing some small steps, his eyes nervously, almost shyly flicking to you. Then the spin, his toes, and legs perfectly in position, looking graciously although wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He dances near the lantern, his right hand grabbing the lamppost and then he swings his body around, giving you this beautiful, totally adorable smile. You try to catch every single movement of his body, his hair falling into his face and then he stops, bowing down a little.

“You did it.”  
“I did it.” The smile on his face makes your heart bloom. It reminds you of your smile. The smile curling at the edges of his mouth when he sees you. And it makes you even happier to see him like this right now. 

“And you didn’t fall from the lamppost.” You brush some of his wild curls back in position and he smiles, leaning a little bit into his hand. “I forgot some steps, but…”  
“No one noticed.” You grin and he presses his lips against your palm. “Want to walk a little further?”  
“Please.” Now is not the time to go home. Not yet. Somehow the night turned into something magical, more than just a walk.

“Ok.” Tom grabs your hand, pulling you with him. You walk past closed shops, your hands firmly intertwined, the cold wind brushing over your cheeks, tousling Tom’s already messy hair. Although it’s perhaps really cheesy, you can’t take your eyes from him. Somehow the dancing scene clicked something in you – as if there was something that needed to be clicked, but still – somehow, he looked even more attractive now. How soft and cute, but also extremely attractive he looked in his favourite black hoodie. The hood pulled over his head, but so to still see his sharp jawline you loved to press pepper light kisses on. 

“Oh, here we are.” Tom’s steps become a little slower until he stops and now you first notice that you’re standing on a bridge. Not on a bridge, but at the beginning.   
“You want to go somewhere else or…?”  
“Nononono.” 

He let’s go of your hand, walking a few steps away from you, on the bridge. You follow him, keeping a little distance. Then Tom stops, turning to the river, propping himself on the white stone balustrade. You hesitate for a second, then you just wrap your arms around him from behind, leaning against him. Your lips brush over his sweatshirt so slightly as you rest your chin on his shoulder and you can feel his chest moving as he breathes.

Below you the water rushes gently, now and then gurgling quietly. Some of the lights coming from buildings on both sides of the riverbanks are reflecting in the water, the boats tied to the small bridges are moving slightly, bumping against the piers. 

“I didn’t know how much I missed this.” Tom’s soft voice cuts gently through the rushing water and you can feel it vibrating in his chest. “What?”  
“This town.” His fingers start trailing along the edge of the balustrade. “I mean I basically fall in love with every city I am travelling to, but…none could beat this here.” A little pause, he leans his head against yours, cheek on cheek. You close your eyes and you feel him leaning into you.  
“I missed you too.” It’s almost an inaudible whisper, but you can’t help yourself. Your heart aches to tell him this. 

“I know.” His breath brushes over your cheek as he presses a gentle kiss on it. “You showed me.”  
“Not that I’d miss you every single time you’re away.”  
Tom chuckles. “Na, we don’t do stuff like this.”

For a moment, the rushing of the water overtakes the silence and you bite your lip, trying to figure out what to say next, how to turn the thoughts in your head into real sentences.   
“Love?” His lips brush over your cheek. “Hm?”  
Without saying another word, Tom turns to you, scooping you into his arms. And your heart stops for a second when you immerse in his arms, his arms wrapped around you so tightly that you don’t know how to breathe for this moment. 

“I missed you, too.” Soft, feather-light kisses on your cheek. “God how I missed you.”

The waves of happiness rushing through your body wells up tears in your eyes.   
“Missed you too idiot.”   
“I know.” Tom nudges his thumb against your nose tip. “He, don’t cry.”  
“Happy ones.” There have been too many sad ones in the time he was away. This time, it really had been harder for you, but you didn’t know why.   
“Still…” His thumb brushes over your cheek. “I am sorry.”  
You frown. “For what?”  
“Basically, sleeping the whole time.” A cheeky grin on his lips, then he shakes his head. “Like, I came home and you don’t have anything from me. And you do so much for me.” His fingers wander fondly over my cheek, carefully cupping it. “And I see how much you missed me and all I can do is to fall asleep. It hurts.”

“I’d rather spend days with you napping than alone.”  
A smile curls at his lips. “Me too, especially after this filming.”  
“So hard?”

“Exhausting. Like we shot from five in the morning until after midnight…” Tom shakes his head. “It was just…insane. And then I just fell asleep in my hotel room, without you.” His fingertips are tracing along your neck, setting your skin on fire with every single touch.   
Oh, how much you craved for this the last weeks. 

“But you know what’s the best thing about being away?”  
You look at him. “The food?”  
Tom laughs. “No.” He bites his lips, his fawn eyes glancing at you. “Coming home, knowing that you’ll be there.”

A lump in your throat and you gulp, feeling your pulse beating in your ears. You aren’t even able to say something even if you wanted to.   
“And knowing that I can just be with you, just wearing boxers and a shirt.”  
“Or nothing”, you add, your voice cracking up a little. Tom laughs silently, cupping your cheek with his right hand. “Or nothing, yes.” 

Carefully, he leans his forehead against yours, his fingers brushing over your skin. “I say this far too less, but I feel safe with you. No matter where we are.” His lips meet yours in the middle of the skip of your heartbeat and his smile and you are literally melting in his arms. 

Your hand wanders to his neck, pulling him closer while kissing him again. The hood of his sweater falls, as your fingers tousle his hair and you feel his hand in the small of your back pressing your body closer to his. Your lips part just to catch some air, but then Tom kisses you softly.

“I love you so much.”  
Five words making your heart explode.   
“I know.” You try to kiss him, somehow just hitting the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”  
Tom chuckles, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. “I know.”  
Your eyes lock, his soft gaze weakening your knees again. And then he yawns and you smirk.  
“Let’s go home.”


End file.
